How They Came To Be
by pretzzell
Summary: They weren't always a team.
1. NINA

**How They Came To Be  
>Written by: <strong>Addie Price  
><strong>Summary:<strong> They weren't always a team.  
><strong>Words:<strong> 2,130  
><strong>Note: <strong>This fic revolves around how the Alphas team came together as a team. Each chapter will revolve around how each character joined the team.

**Disclaimer:** ALPHAS is the property of SyFy Broadcasting Company and its associates. I am in no way affiliated with SyFy nor do I own any of the characters depicted in this story.

**N**INA **T**HEROUX

* * *

><p>"Today seems brighter now that you showed up."<p>

* * *

><p>Nina was the first to join Dr. Rosen's team. She had been a wildcard when he took her into his care, a potentially destructive woman who wasn't in control of herself or her Ability. She could Push him to do anything she wanted him to, even kill himself if she got too upset.<p>

But that was how they met.

Nina had been working in retail when Rosen walked into her store, nothing more than another vulnerable customer, waiting to make the biggest single purchase of their lives and walk out of the store, never knowing exactly what hit them.

"May I help you, sir?" The question was an innocent one, to give the air of a friendly woman just trying to do her job before she would pounce on her prey. She began to prep herself for the Push in the only way she knew how: by dredging up her own emotions and gathering them just on the surface of her mind.

Rosen nodded, looking relieved to have someone there to help him. "Ah, yes. I'm looking for a suit."

Nina smiled widely at him as she led him over to the more expensive suits at the front of the store. "May I ask what the occasion is?"

Rosen floundered for a moment, eyes wide before regaining his composure. "A funeral."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." There it was, in the till of her voice, the lilt of her head, giving every impression that she truly felt very sorry for the man when, in all actuality, she felt no sympathy for the man she was about to Push for all he was worth.

Rosen nodded lightly, clearly wanting to push the thought from his mind. "Yes, well," he looked down, trailing his fingers over a dark, navy blue jacket. "This one's nice.."

Nina reached over, grabbing Rosen's hand and pulling it away from the cloth. "Oh no, you can't go to a funeral with that ratty thing. Come here, I'll pick out the perfect suit for you."

It didn't take long for Nina to pick out an expensive suit. As Rosen when to check the price tag, she gently pulled it away from his hands and looked into his eyes, letting her own emotions spill forth into her words and eyes and threw everything she was feeling at him. "Don't worry about the price. You love this suit and you're going to look great in it."

The man took on the mindless look of someone whose thoughts were not their own. "Of course. I'll take this one, please. Don't tell me how much. Just ring it up."

Nina acted quickly, ringing up the man's purchase and charging his credit card before the effect of the Push could wear off and he could change his mind.

"We also accept tips," Nina said, Pushing him further. "Especially generous ones."

Rosen nodded mindlessly and pulled a very thick wad of cash from his wallet, a few hundreds in the mix.

Nina handed him the garment bag, his suit inside, and took the cash, smiling sweetly as she said, "Have a nice day, sir."

As the man left still in a daze and under the influence of her Push, Nina vaguely wondered if she'd maybe, just maybe, Pushed him too far.

* * *

><p>It took a full hour for Rosen to come out of the Push. He just sat on a bench in the mall with his newly purchased suit, staring mindlessly at the people walking past.<p>

When the effects of Nina's Push finally wore off, he had a slight headache and was very confused with no idea about what had happened after he walked into the store. All he knew was that he had somehow purchased a very expensive suit and lost all the money in his wallet, despite the fact that the receipt said he'd paid with his card.

He sat on the bench, wondering just what had happened to him in that store. It took him until the mall's closing time to realize he must've had an encounter with and Alpha. He'd been studying Alphas and their abilities for a few years, both working at Binghamton and with Agent Wilson to find and help train Alphas to use their abilities.

As he sat there, wondering why the clerk had used her ability on him, she walked by him on her way out of the mall, her shift over. Rosen stood and grabbed her gently by the wrist to stop her.

The woman flinched at his touch and turned wildly, one hand raised to fight him if necessary.

Dr. Rosen released her arm, face apologetic. "No need to fight me. I'm not going to hurt you.

The woman moved away from him, eyes wild. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice defensive.

Rosen ignored the question. "That's quite an ability you have."

She was more than just a little worried now, her emotions clear on her face. Rosen had to be careful; most Alpha abilities were triggered by emotion and he didn't know the exact details on how hers worked.

"Your influence," Rosen said, sitting down on the bench just to show her he wasn't a threat. "I don't even remember buying anything from you and yet," he indicated the bag at his feet, "I have a very expensive suit here."

The woman took a step further back from him, eyes wide. She knew that not everyone was susceptible to her Pushes, but she'd never had anybody peg her ability for what it was. "I don't know what you're talking about. You bought the suit from me, yes, but you were adamant about it."

Rosen could hear it in her voice and quickly averted his eyes from hers, looking at the floor. "It's called an Alpha ability," he said, standing up once more but keeping his eyes low. "You can do things that no one else can. You can influence people to do whatever you want them to."

"I call it Pushing," the woman said, correcting him. She was in control of herself now, the sound of what she had called the Push gone from her voice.

"You can't control it completely, can you?" He risked looking up at her face again, ready to plunge his eyesight once more as soon as heard any change in the timbre of her voice.

The woman sat down on the bench, clearly overwhelmed by Rosen's words. The action alone was enough of an answer for the doctor.

"I can help you," Dr. Rosen sat on the bench next to her, placing a gentle hand on her arm. "I can teach you how to control your ability. You don't have to live like this anymore."

The woman looked up at him, gratitude glinting in her eyes. She put out her hand and he took it, giving it a firm shake. "Nina Theroux."

He smiled at her. "Dr. Lee Rosen."

* * *

><p>"You can't take her!" Nina didn't know whom Dr. Rosen was speaking with or why he wanted her, but she did know that she didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave Dr. Rosen. Even though she had only been under his care for a few months, it was enough to change her completely. She almost had complete control over her ability now and rarely Pushed anyone without meaning to, rarely hurt anyone anymore.<p>

But then this man showed up, insisting that Nina go with him because of an incident that happened long before she began her sessions with Dr. Rosen.

She hadn't meant to kill him. She was upset and not in control of her emotions then. Because of her Influencing Alpha Ability, her emotions were wild. And she was angry, _so angry_. She couldn't help it. She hadn't even understood her ability then.

"_Why don't you just go kill yourself?"_ The suggestion combined with the Push had been more than enough. He did it. He killed himself.

And now this man was here, wanting to take her to a place called Binghamton, where, as she understood it, she would be locked up for her own safety.

"She's a danger to everyone around her! Including you, Lee!"

"She's learning, Don! She's in much better control of her Alpha Ability now. She won't make the same mistake again!"

"She killed a man, Rosen! I can't trust that she won't do it again!"

Nina could hear Rosen moving around in the other room, could hear his angry footsteps as he stomped around, presumably towards the other man.

"I promise you, Don Wilson, if she hurts anybody, I will take full responsibility. Because she won't, not while she's training under me."

Silence reigned for a full ten seconds. And then, "Fine. But if anything happens, Lee, anything at all, I'm coming for your head. And I'm taking her to Binghamton."

Nina released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I promise you, Don, that will not be necessary."

She confronted him about the matter the next day. She only had to knock once before he let her in, smiling kindly at her. "Yes, Nina?"

She sat in the chair opposite his desk as he settled himself behind it. "I overheard you talking with that man yesterday." She didn't say anything else. She didn't have to.

"Ah, yes. Agent Don Wilson."

"He wasn't happy, was he?"

Rosen sighed. "He isn't happy whenever something is out of his control. Especially when that something can't be predicted."

"Like me."

A nod. "Yes, Nina, like you. He thinks you're a wildcard, Nina, something that no one can control. And he wants to control you, Nina. Wants to control every aspect of your life."

Nina kept silent for a moment, eyes focused firmly on the ground. "What's Binghamton?"

Rosen stared at her. He knew this conversation was coming as soon as she mentioned Wilson. He had done everything he could to avoid telling her about Binghamton, about the facility where she'd be forced to go if she ever stepped off the path he'd set her on. If her training ever failed.

He heaved a sigh before answering, deciding the best way to breach such a delicate topic.

"Binghamton is a … facility where Alphas go to get control of their abilities."

"Why don't they stay here with you?"

"Most of the Alphas I send to Binghamton don't even realize that they have their abilities. Or they do and cannot control it in the slightest way. You were different, Nina. You were different. You were aware of your ability of Hyper Induction and you knew how to use it. Granted, you did sometimes get out of control or Push people too hard, but you could Push when and how much you wanted to.

"But Wilson thinks you're a threat to him, Nina. He doesn't like things that are outside of his control, especially Alphas. He wants to send you to Binghamton so he can control you."

Nina kept silent for a moment, her eyes focused hard on the carpet of the doctor's office. "You talk about Binghamton like it's a disease."

Rosen nodded. "I used to work at Binghamton. In the areas where the less dangerous Alphas live, everything was fine. Alphas were well taken care of and it generally wasn't a problem. But beneath the surface, they ran tests on the more dangerous Alphas. They tortured them when they're abilities would get out of control. I tried to stop it, tried to change the way things were run there but they wouldn't have it. I was fired. It was then that I started the search for Alphas on my own. If I can train them without the help of Binghamton, if I can help them to get control of their abilities, well, then they can live normal lives. At least, as normal as they choose them to be."

"How did you get mixed up with Alphas in the first place?"

Rosen gave a sharp laugh but the action didn't quite reach his eyes. "That, my dear, is another story for another time." He rubbed his hands together in mock enthusiasm. "Now, who's ready for lunch? I know a great calzone place."

Nina smiled. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright.


	2. BILL

**How They Came To Be  
>Written by: <strong>Addie Price  
><strong>Summary:<strong> They weren't always a team.  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1,548  
><strong>Note: <strong>I'm not a big fan of Bill's character and therefore this chapter was more difficult to write than the others' were. So I apologize in advance for this chapter! I still hope you guys enjoy it!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> ALPHAS is the property of SyFy Broadcasting Company and its associates. I am in no way affiliated with SyFy nor do I own any of the characters depicted in this story.

**B**ILL **H**ARKEN

* * *

><p>"You'll never know how strong you are until being strong is your only choice."<p>

* * *

><p>Nina had been working alone with Rosen for a full year before the second member was added to their team, though at this point they could hardly be called a team. They were just Nina and Dr. Rosen, working together to control the one Alpha ability between them.<p>

Bill Harken found Dr. Rosen himself. A former FBI Agent, he still had contacts at the Bureau, could still pull some strings to find someone, anyone to help him control the ability he still didn't quite understand. He was mostly in control of himself, but if he let his emotions run wild, he found he had a strength he couldn't control.

And that made him a danger to others and himself.

He searched out Dr. Rosen, knowing that if anyone could help him, it would be him. The office building where Rosen worked wasn't exactly what he expected (tucked behind a bowling alley, of all places) but he still walked up the stairs to their offices and knocked loudly on the door before entering cautiously, his gun pressed up against the small of his back.

"Hello?" He stepped inside the space, eyes trained on any slight movement. As a former FBI Agent, Harken was trained for situations like this. And paranoia ran rampant through his mind.

"Is there anybody here?"

He walked slowly through the office, his hand at his back, ready to pull out his firearm if necessary. Careful to avoid making any loud sounds, Bill opened a second door to a small room. A woman sat at the desk, carefully painting her fingernails.

Bill cleared his throat. The woman's head snapped up from her work, eyes blazing as she leapt to her feet, fear and confusion in her expression.

Later on, Nina would claim that Bill startled her, that she couldn't help what she did in reaction to his sudden presence. "Who are you? Get out of here!" She Pushed. She threw all her fear and confusion at him and Pushed him to walk out of her office and out of the building, past his car and down the road.

As soon as the man was gone, Nina rushed to Dr. Rosen's office, panic clear on her face. "Dr. Rosen!" She opened the door without knocking, startling the doctor with her sudden appearance.

He regained his composure quickly, though. "Yes, what is it, Nina?"

"There was a man here."

Rosen got to his feet. "What? When?"

"Just now. I- I messed up, Dr. Rosen. He came into his office and I panicked. I Pushed him."

The doctor circled his desk, coming over to meet Nina and placing a gentle hand on her arm. "What did you tell him to do, Nina?"

"Nothing dangerous. I just told him to leave. So he left."

"Did you tell him where to go?"

She shook her head. "No."

Rosen moved to grab his jacket from the coat rack in his office. "Well, we better go find him. He may be an Alpha who needs our help."

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long to find the man, walking aimlessly through the streets of New York. Rosen and Nina parked their van and follow him on foot, waiting for the effects of Nina's Push to wear off.<p>

"How hard did you Push him?" Rosen asked as they walked behind the man on the street, keeping a careful distance.

"Harder than I would normally Push someone. He startled me; it was just a reflex."

"How long do you think it'll last?"

"Only a couple more minutes."

And, sure enough, a few minutes after Nina's words, the man came out of her Push, dazed and confused. He looked around for a moment, trying to figure out what had happened to him. It was a look Nina had seen all too often.

Rosen walked up to the man, cautious of his reaction when he found out what had happened.

"Excuse me, sir?" The man turned, surprised to have someone addressing him.

"Yeah?"

Rosen smiled and put out his hand. "I'm Dr. Lee Rosen. I believe you were looking for me?"

The man nodded, taking the doctor's hand. "Yeah, Doc. My name's Bill Harken. I need…" He trailed off, looking past Rosen to the woman standing behind him. He pushed past the doctor and towards her, anger blazing in his eyes. He felt his heart begin to pump faster as it prepared for a rush of adrenaline from his anger.

"That girl did something to me!" He shouted, stalking towards her. "What did you do?"

Nina stumbled backwards as the man came at her, fear apparent in her eyes. "I didn't do anything!" She held back her emotions, afraid of what would happen if she Pushed him again.

Rosen moved quickly, grabbing Bill's arm to stop him from attacking Nina. "Bill! Stop!" He moved in front of the agent, placing himself between Bill and Nina, hands up in surrender. "I need you to take a deep breath and calm down." Bill's breathing slowed, but only slightly, his nostrils still flaring with every breath he took. "Good. Now, keep breathing deeply. Slow your heart rate. Don't let your emotions get control of you."

It took a few moments, but Bill began to calm down. His breathing became more regular and he relaxed his fists at his side.

"Very good," Rosen said, leading Bill back to their office building. Nina trailed slightly behind him, waving off strangers who tried to ask her what had happened. She only had to Push one very annoying and persistant man, but only enough to redirect his curiosity to a watch store.

"How long have you been aware of your ability, Bill?" Rosen's question served more than just one purpose. Not only could he learn about how long this man had had his ability, but he could also learn approximately how much in control of himself he was.

Bill shrugged. "I think it's always been there, but I've only known about it for a couple of months now."

Rosen nodded. "Describe to me exactly what you know about it."

"I- I don't know, Doc. When I get angry or scared, it's strange. All of a sudden, I can do things I never thought I'd ever be able to do. I can lift half a ton, I can run faster than should be possible. It's like an adrenaline high, but so much more.."

Rosen nodded again, turning into the drive for their offices. "Ah, yes. You're a Hyper-adrenal."

"A what?"

"You can flood your mind with adrenaline, which feeds into your fight or flight response. It gives you the ability of super strength or speed, depending on which response you decide to follow."

"So, if I choose the fight response, I get super strength. And if I choose flight, super speed?"

"Precisely."

Bill remained silent for a few minutes as they walked into the office building and up to Rosen's office. Bill sat on the chair across from Rosen's desk and Rosen took his seat behind it. Nina hovered in the doorway, ready to deal with any repercussions that might come from their discussion.

"You are an Alpha, Bill. A part of your brain is more developed than what is normal for people. This gives you the ability you have, your Hyper-adrenalism. It is what makes it possible for you to have super strength or speed.

"But you have to be careful about your ability. Every Alpha ability has a downside. I'm guessing yours is that you can't keep up your adrenaline spike for long."

Bill nodded. "The longest I've ever gone is seven minutes. I get too tired to keep going after that."

"I suspected as much."

Bill looked at Nina, leaning against the door frame. "What's your ability?"

Rosen answered for her, knowing that she was still a little on edge. "Nina has the ability of Hyper Induction. She can Push people to do what she wants them to."

The agent turned to him. "Is that what she did to me?"

Rosen nodded. "Yes."

"You startled me," Nina said, moving into the room. "I didn't mean to Push you, but all of a sudden there you were, in my office. I got scared."

"I understand. I've accidentally used my.." he faltered for a moment, tuning to look at Dr. Rosen for confirmation. "Alpha ability?" Rosen nodded. Bill looked back at Nina. "Alpha ability before, too."

Rosen stood to move towards Bill, taking a chair next to him. "Bill, I can help you to control your ability. I can train you."

Bill looked at him, eyes grateful. "That'd be great, Doc. Thanks."

And so Bill Harken became the second member of Dr. Rosen's Alpha Team.


	3. GARY

**How They Came To Be  
>Written by: <strong>Addie Price  
><strong>Summary:<strong> They weren't always a team.  
><strong>Words:<strong> 2,711  
><strong>Note: <strong>I'm a little worried about how I captured Gary in this one; I'm not sure I did his wonderful character justice. Please review and let me know!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> ALPHAS is the property of SyFy Broadcasting Company and its associates. I am in no way affiliated with SyFy nor do I own any of the characters depicted in this story.

**G**ARY **B**ELL

* * *

><p>"Growing up is a good thing to do. But not today."<p>

* * *

><p>Nina and Bill were faring better than he could've hoped. They got along well and they were in almost full control of their abilities after only a few months of training under Dr. Rosen. They had been together for nearly a year before the next addition was made to their team.<p>

Bill had regained his position at the FBI, working as a liaison between Don Wilson and Dr. Rosen, helping them to find Alphas and send them to Binghamton if they had to. Some were in almost full control of their abilities when they met Rosen and only needed minimal training under him before they could be allowed to resume their lives. Most, however, didn't have enough control to even be considered for Dr. Rosen's training; they were sent to Binghamton immediately.

Despite the Alphas that came and went during their first few years with Rosen, Bill and Nina remained with him then entire time. Even after they gained full control of their abilities, even after they were cleared by both Rosen and Wilson to resume their lives before Rosen, they stayed. Nina because she had nowhere else to go; Bill because he felt as if he could do something good with Rosen's team.

Rosen, believing that the mentally handicapped had Alpha abilities that either caused or were caused by their disabilities, spent much of his time at mental facilities and schools for the disabled. He had found several Alphas already, but all of them had mental handicaps that were to debilitating to be helped. They were all sent to Binghamton for help.

Rosen smiled at the secretary as he stepped into Prairie View School for the Mentally Handicapped. "Hello, Dr. Rosen," she said, handing him his nametag. "We have a new student today. He's in Sue's class." She handed him a file as well, the name GARY BELL written on the tag.

The employees at Prairie View knew that Rosen was a doctor but they didn't know that he specialized in Alphas. He had told them he specialized in mental disabilities, especially Autism and Asperger's.

"Thank you, Connie." Rosen opened the file, skimming the contents quickly. "Autistic?"

Connie nodded. "But he's very high functioning. I don't even feel like he really needs to be here." She leaned towards him. "To be honest with you, I think his mom just needs a break. Don't know why, though. Kid's great."

Rosen chuckled lightly. "We could all use a little break every once in a while. Well, thanks again Connie." He saluted her with the file and went to the classroom where the new student was.

The walls at Prairie View were painted with bright colors to please the students there. They were decorated with the artwork from the students themselves, like a bright kindergarten. Some doctors believed that the colors would be over-stimulation for some of the students at Prairie View, but not the ones running the facility.

Rosen raised a hand to knock on the door to Sue's classroom but the door opened before he got a chance.

"It's 12 o'clock, Mrs. Brae! It's time for lunch!" A boy had opened the door but wasn't looking out of it, instead turned back towards the classroom and whomever he was speaking to.

"I know, Gary," came the gentle voice of Sue Brae, one of the many teachers at Prairie View. "But we have to wait for the others to be ready."

The boy, Gary, pointed to a watch on his wrist. "I have a schedule to keep, Mrs. Brae! You do not want to see me get off schedule!"

Sue came to the door then, ready to try and speak with Gary in a more personal session. She saw Rosen standing outside the room. "Oh, Dr. Rosen! Hello." She looked at Gary. "Gary, why didn't you tell me there was someone here?"

Gary looked at her. "I didn't know he was there." He turned to Rosen, wringing his hands together. "I didn't know you were there. I have to go eat lunch. She won't let me go eat lunch."

Rosen smiled at the boy. "That's okay, Gary." He looked up at Sue, eyes soft. "I can take him for lunch, Sue. We wouldn't want to disrupt Mr. Bell's schedule."

A look of relief came over the woman's face. "Thank you, Dr. Rosen. That would be great."

She went back into the room to take are of her other students, leaving Gary with the doctor.

They began the walk down to the lunchroom, Gary easily keeping pace with Rosen, wringing his lunch bag in his hands. "How did you know my last name was Bell?"

Rosen lifted the file, showing it to Gary. "It's all here, in your file."

"What else do you know about me?"

Rosen opened the file, reading its contents out loud to the boy who walked next to him. "Well, let's see. Your moms name is Sandra Bell. You are nineteen years old and you have Autism." They arrived at the lunchroom and Rosen sat down at a table while Gary took a seat across from him, methodically unpacking his lunch, careful to keep all his foods separate as he opened each container. "I understand that you see things, Gary? Things that other people can't see?"

They boy looked up at him surprised. "How do you know that? Who are you?"

Rosen steepled his fingers together over the open file. "My name is Dr. Lee Rosen. I help people like you."

"People with Autism?"

Rosen chuckled. "No, Gary. Not just people with Autism." He shut the file and looked up at Gary as the boy slowly at his sandwich. "Gary, can you tell me about these lights you see?"

Gary nodded but carefully finished chewing his bite and swallowing before answering Rosen's question. "They're everywhere, all the time. But sometimes there's more than usual. There's more in the city than when I'm at home, though."

"What do they look like?"

Gary took another bite but didn't speak with his mouth full. "They look like strings. Strings of lights and colors all around. They come from the TV and computer and my mom's cell phone." He nodded at Rosen's pocket. "There's some coming from your phone right now."

"Do they do anything?"

"I can open them and see what's happening inside."

Rosen nodded. From what he knew about Alpha abilities, he was almost certain that Gary Bell was a Transducer, able to see, hear and understand the electromagnetic waves that moved through the air. "What happens inside?"

Gary shrugged. "Everything. I can listen to people talking on the phone, watch TV, see what people are doing on the computer." He took a bite of a carrot, looking at Rosen. "Can you see the lights, too?"

Rosen shook his head. "No, but I work with people who are a lot like you, Gary."

The boy perked up from his lunch. "They can see the lights?"

"No, Gary. But they can do things like you, things that other people can't do."

"But they don't have Autism and they can't see the lights." It was a statement, not a question. Rosen could see Gary closing off, but was happy that they had gotten this far in their conversation in the first place. "What can they do then? How are they like me?"

"Gary, the things you can do make you different. Your brain is developed differently than other people."

Gary snorted. "I know that. I have Autism."

"Yes you do, Gary. But that's not the only thing that makes you different. The lights you see mean that you are a Transducer; you can see electromagnetic wavelengths. That is what makes you special. And the people I work with are special like you. Nina can persuade people to do things they wouldn't normally do. And Bill can make himself have super strength or speed."

"How?"

"They're Alphas, Gary. Just like you."

"Alphas?"

"Their abilities make them different, like the lights make you different. They're called Alphas."

"And I'm an Alpha, too?"

"Yes, Gary." Rosen leaned forward towards Gary over the table, smiling gently. "Gary, I understand that sometimes the lights are overwhelming, that they become too much for you?"

Gary nodded, carefully packing up the containers from his lunch. "They give me headaches. I don't like the headaches. They hurt me."

Rosen nodded. "I understand. If you come with me, Gary, I can help you. I can teach you how to keep the lights under control so that they won't give you headaches anymore. I helped the others with their abilities and I can help you with yours."

Gary looked up from his already packed lunch, eyes wide. "You can help me?"

"Yes, I can help you."

The boy dropped his gaze to his lunch, a small smile spreading over his face. "I'd like that. I'd really like that."

* * *

><p>Rosen brought Gary to the Alpha offices the next day. After getting all the proper paperwork signed and talking with his mother, both were relieved to have someone to be able to help Gary with his Alpha ability.<p>

Nina was ready to greet Gary and Rosen as they came in the office, sitting in the break room with a cup of coffee. "Good morning, Dr. Rosen." She looked at Gary, offering him her hand. "Hi. You must be Gary. I'm Nina."

Gary shook her hand politely. "I'm Gary. Dr. Rosen was late picking me up this morning and that's why I'm cranky. I'm not normally this cranky."

Nina laughed lightly. "That's alright, Gary."

"No, it's not. I don't like being cranky. Dr. Rosen got me off schedule."

"Why don't you try to not be cranky if you don't like it?"

"Because I'm not on schedule now! I have to follow my schedule!"

Gary shook his head in anger and stormed past Rosen out of the room and around the building, past Bill's and Nina's offices and in an empty room towards the back. "Dr. Rosen said I get an office!" he yelled out to the others. "This is my office now!"

Nina looked at Rosen, apologetic. "Sorry, Dr. Rosen. I didn't know he'd get so upset."

"That's alright, Nina."

"Do you want me to Push him to calm down?"

"No, Nina. We'll let him cool off on his own. If we don't see him before, he'll come out at noon for lunch."

* * *

><p>Gary sat in his new office, taking in the surroundings. He knew that he was going to have a session with Dr. Rosen later, especially about the tantrum he threw. But Dr. Rosen was <em>late<em> picking him up. He threw the entire schedule for the day. He almost didn't even want to go with Rosen to the office; he wanted to stay home since he had already missed the beginning of his schedule. But his mother wouldn't have it; she packed him his lunch and sent him off with Rosen after talking with the doctor briefly and signing some forms.

She left him with a stranger.

As much as Gary wanted help and as nice as Dr. Rosen was, he couldn't help but feel nervous about the entire situation.

A small knock came at his door. Gary glanced up to see a large, dark skinned man standing there. "Hello," he said, taking a step into the room. "Is it alright if I come in?"

"You already have," Gary pointed out, indicating the man's feet in his office.

The man chuckled. "My name's Bill. You must be Gary. Dr. Rosen told us we'd have a new addition to our team today."

"I'm Gary."

Bill nodded. "Nice to meet you, Gary. What do you think of the Alpha offices?"

"They're nice. But Dr. Rosen was late. I don't like being late."

Bill sat down on the only open chair in the room, leaving Gary to stand as he looked out the window, his fingers twitching. "I don't like being late either, but sometimes it happens. It's not that big of a deal."

Gary spun around to look at him. "It is a big deal! It is! Dr. Rosen was late and now my schedule is screwed up! What will happen to order if anyone can be late, huh? There won't be any! Schedules are meant to be followed. If they're not followed, then what's the point?"

Bill leaned forward in his chair, folding his hands together in front of him. "Listen, Gary. I work for the FBI, so I understand the need for schedules and punctuality, but sometimes it doesn't always work out. And sometimes that's okay. Sometimes, things need to be off the book, you know?"

Gary shook his head. "No. It isn't okay. It's never okay. And I don't like you in here talking to me like that. Get out!"

Bill raised his hands in a surrender gesture. "Woah, Gary, calm down, let's just-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! You calm down! And get out of my office!"

Bill stood and left the office, feeling his own anger begin to simmer just beneath the surface.

* * *

><p>"That boy is crazy," Bill said, standing in Nina's office just moments later.<p>

"He's just a little eccentric." Nina sat at her desk, applying a fresh coat of nail polish to her fingernails. "But Rosen says his Alpha ability is amazing."

"What can he do, anyways?"

"He's a transducer; he can read electromagnetic wavelengths."

Bill huffed. "I know that. But what does that even mean?"

Nina shrugged. "I don't know, but Rosen thinks his abilities will come in handy."

* * *

><p>Dr. Rosen stood outside the door to Gary's office, steeling himself for the encounter with the young man. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door to let Gary know he was there and then pushed it lightly open.<p>

"Gary?"

The boy in question was sitting at his desk, flicking his fingers through the air as he scanned the frequencies that danced around him. He didn't even look at Rosen as he approached, seemingly oblivious to the man.

Rosen was just about to call the transducer's name again when he spoke, his eyes still focused on something the doctor couldn't see. "I'm sorry I got upset earlier."

Rosen smiled lightly and sat down in the vacant chair. "It's okay, Gary. I understand where you're –"

Gary cut him off. "I have a headache."

Rosen leaned forward slightly. "You have a headache? Do you know why?"

"That's what I said. And yes." The transducer didn't offer an explanation, instead opting to flicker through frequencies.

Rosen let the silence reign for a moment before prodding Gary further. "Why do you have a headache, Gary?"

Gary let his hand drop to his lap and looked at Rosen, his eyes slightly downcast. "The lights. There's too many. They give me a headache."

"What do you mean, there's too many?"

"They're all over the place. Disorganized. I can't see straight and I don't understand them. That's why they give me a headache. I don't understand them."

Rosen smiled, glad that the transducer was opening up to him like this. "Well, why don't we do something to help you."


End file.
